


The Final Stand

by psychoticmidds



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Betaed, Canon Related, Challenge Response, Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmidds/pseuds/psychoticmidds
Summary: The war has begun for humanity, old friends are now enemies, as they go to battle against each other. If Murphy wins, his mix of blends will take over the world. If Warren wins, the real cure will be used to save all of humanity once and for all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Z Nation, or any of the characters.
> 
> The challenge:  
> * 1000 -2500 words  
> * Any number of characters  
> * One must die  
> * One must live  
> * One must rejoice
> 
> My lovely angel, tatch is always sitting on my shoulder. ❤

After much trial and error, Sun Mei finally found the perfect blend of the original vaccine and Murphy's blood that would cure people, without them dying, or becoming one of Murphy's blends. They could finally get back to a normal world.With this, and their new found army, they finally have a chance to take down Murphy and put a stop to his plans to rule the world with his blends. Everyone gathers around Warren for instructions. 

“Remember, the point is not to kill anyone. We need to save these people from Murphy, and cure them.” Warren explains as Sun Mei hands out syringe guns to each of them, preloaded with a vial of the vaccine, along with a satchel concealing extra vials. “We’ll go in through the moat at night, taking out the z’s first, quietly.”  Warren looks around the room, “I will take care of Murphy. If he doesn’t come to reason, I will put him down. We have enough vaccine now that we don’t need him alive.” Warren pauses, “Any question?” She asks. When no one says anything, she grabs her own syringe gun. “We strike tonight.”

* * *

 

Once the sun has set, and it’s dark enough, they move out. Warren cuts her way through the fence, using her knife to puncture through zombies’ skulls, giving them all mercy. As Warren turns to take care of another, one of the old members of the red hand, that is now under her command, takes down the zombie. The more of them that file into the moat, the easier it becomes to take out the zombies until finally, the moat is filled with the corpses of the mercied zombies. Once in the ground, the group separates, knocking out those who are on watch, and injecting them with the vaccine. Meanwhile, Warren, Addy, Doc, and the members of the red hand head inside the building. At first, their plan is going without a hitch, but then one of Murphy’s blends spots them. 

“Intruders!” The woman screams, and turns to run away, unarmed. A syringe gun goes off and the woman falls to the floor, seizing up and foaming at the mouth. The others look on in shock and turn to Warren with wide eyes. “Don’t worry, that’s supposed to happen.” She assures them, thinking that she should have warned them about the reaction to the vaccine. More blends come in, armed and shooting actual bullets, making the invading group hide and shoot the vaccine’s from cover. Not everyone is lucky, a few of the members of the red hand gets shot, but eventually those who are left standing are able to push forward. Engaging in hand to hand combat with Murphy’s blends, they inject them with the vaccine once they get the upper hand and are given the opportunity. 

Warren begins up the stairs, loading another vial into the syringe gun, when she comes face to face with 10k on the next landing. “10k,” Warren chokes. She knew that after he took off when they’d realized he had been bitten, he would end up back here, back under Murphy’s control. Still, seeing the boy like this, voided of who he was, eyes dark and covered in bruises and scars. “I’m sorry this happened to you,” she apologizes, “We are here to help you.” 10k stares at her, emotionless, and raises his sniper rifle, aiming it at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Doc come up behind 10k, syringe gun in hand. “You don’t want to do this,” She states calmly, keeping the boy distracted, giving Doc the opening he needs in order to inject 10k with the vaccine.

Doc catches the kid as he falls to the ground, and looks up at Warren as he holds 10k down when he seizes and foams at the mouth. “Go, I got him,” the older man assures Warren. She nods her head and continues up the stairs. Walking in the room at the top of the stairs, Warren finds Murphy sitting in a chair. Seeing her automatically changes his demeanor. What was once calm and cocky, is now panicked.

“How did you get up here?” Murphy demands, standing from his chair, raising his voice angrily. “You couldn’t have gotten past Thomas, he’s on my side.” Warren raises the syringe gun, giving Murphy a small cocky smile.

“10k is free of the hold you have on him, and so are the others you have enslaved. It’s over Murphy. This world no longer belongs to you and your blends, surrender.” Warren offers, hoping that he will see that he has lost.

“No,” It seems that Murphy’s stubbornness has not changed at all. “I don’t want your future, I want mine. Nothing good will come of the world being the way it was, that’s what started the apocalypse in the first place!” Murphy exclaims, now trying to convince Warren.

“Forcing people to follow you is not the answer. That is not freedom.” Warren says through her teeth, glaring at Murphy.

Back in the hallway, 10k gasps, eyes opening and looks up to Doc who is still holding the kid in his arms. “Doc,” he breathes out, happy to see him again, twisting around to embrace him.

“Hey kid, it’s good to see you again.” Doc’s voice breaks, as he squeezes 10k. “Are you alright? You look pretty banged up.” He points out, a look of concern on his face. Suddenly, 10k pushes Doc away from him and pushes himself off the ground.

“Where’s Murphy?” 10k asks, his voice panicked, the look on his face full of fear.

“Warren is talking to him,” Doc tells 10k, grabbing him by the arm. “You need to rest, kid.” 10k shakes his head, and pulls himself away from Doc, taking off up the stairs.

“Don’t make me do this, Murphy, we have been through alot together.” Warren remains calm, gripping the butt of her gun in the holster at her side.

“Then join me, Roberta, we can make this world a better place together.” Murphy remarks and as Warren removes the gun from the holster, 10k runs into the room.

“Warren, no!” He shouts, grabbing her gun, trying to yank it free of her grip. “You can’t kill Murphy!” 10k’s voice cracks, pleading with Warren.

“I don’t want to kill him 10k, but I might have too.” Murphy smiles smugly at the scene, happy that even though he is no longer in control of Thomas, the boy is still fighting for him.

“Listen to the kid, Warren. Without me, how could you possibly continue making the cure?” Murphy asks in a cocky tone, Warren’s eyes flicker to Murphy, glaring at him darkly. Not about to tell Murphy about the vaccine they have made, or how much they were able to make. Murphy closes in on them, wraps an arm around 10k’s neck, putting a knife to his throat. “Let go of your gun, Roberta, or I’ll kill the kid.”

“No!” Doc, who has finally made his way in the room, shouts. The gun in his hand goes off, the bullet piercing through Murphy’s forehead, going in and out of his skull, splattering blood and bits of Murphy’s brain everywhere. As Murphy falls limp on the ground, he nicks 10k’s throat, Warren lets go of her gun to catch 10k as he crumples, letting Doc take him from her, stopping the bleeding by applying pressure to the wound. “Get me something to stop the blood!” Doc orders Warren. She quickly leaves his side, going to Murphy’s lab area and finds some bandages and rushes back to Doc, giving them to him.

Wrapping the bandage around 10k’s throat to stop the bleeding, he checks for the kid’s pulse and smiles, letting out a small chuckle. “Oh thank god, he’s going to be okay.” Doc says, looking at Warren, who is looking down at Murphy solemnly. “I had to do it, you know that. He was going to kill him!” Doc interjects when Warren looks at him, not letting her speak.

“I know you didn’t have a choice Doc. I was just hoping that it wouldn’t end up this way.” Warren walks over to Doc, helping him lift 10k, putting his arms around their shoulders and they lead him out of the room, joining up with Addy and the others at the bottom of the stairs.

“The blends have all been given the vaccine.” Addy tells her, looking over 10k and behind them, wondering where Murphy is.

“Murphy is dead.” Warren tells her, “He threatened to kill 10k, there was no other way.” Addy presses her lips together and nods her head.

“Let’s get out of here and save the world.” Addy says, she doesn’t seem too upset that Murphy is dead. If anything, she sounds relieved. “Is 10k okay?”

“He will be, I’ll make sure of it.” Doc assures her.

“I know you will Doc.” Addy replies, and together, the group leaves Murphy’s building, with a new mission. Give everyone the vaccine and rid the world of zombies, once and for all. 


End file.
